


Where the Wind can Reach

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, ShikaTema, Sibling Love, Wedding Fluff, sand siblings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Leaving Suna to be with Shikamaru wasn't an easy decision.  A quiet moment with her brother reminds Temari about what matters most.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Where the Wind can Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely dearies! I've had this in my drafts folder for a while. I hope that you enjoy some cute Suna family fluff!

“Hey Tem, you ready?”

Temari turned to look at her brother who smiled brightly at her. Kankurou wasn’t often stunned speechless but this was one of those rare occasions. 

“Well ...who knew that you could clean up so nicely.” He teased her not used to seeing her in fancy clothes and without a weapon. She probably had one somewhere. Seeing her in a sparkling white, elaborate kimono hit home that his big sister was getting married. 

“I hate you.” The smile on her face took the bite away from the statement. 

“I know.”

“You look nice.” Temari complimented him smoothing down his hair. It reminded him of their younger days when she’d make sure that he was presentable before any meetings. 

“I don’t know why you insisted that I couldn’t wear my face paint. I look like dad without it.” He was genuinely surprised by the request and initially called her a bridezilla. That earned him a few well deserved slaps to the face. Ultimately, he was smart enough to comply with her wishes. He was there bare-faced and it felt unsettling but there were very few things that she’d asked him to do for the wedding.

Her eyes were soft and contemplative. “I know you do. I think that for today, for this occasion. It’s okay.” He waited, staring at her confused. 

“I know it’s silly but it's kind of like both you and dad are giving me away.”

Kankuro had to bite back a sob. He pulled her into a tight hug. “Damn it Tem, making me cry is really going to mess up my reputation.”

She chuckled returning the hug, hiding her own tears. 

Temari knew that it was strange but there was a part of her that wished that her father was there. Unlike her brothers, she had a few hazy memories of life before the jinchuriki. When her mother was alive and her father wasn’t a monster. 

Kankuro hated that he looked so much like the previous Kazekage. Seeing himself in the mirror oftentimes felt like a cruel reminder of his father and what he’d done. They’d all tried to work through the issues of their past but the scars remained. Regardless, if Temari wanted to feel like their father was there for her wedding, he’d happily do this for her. 

“To be clear. I’m not _giving_ you to Nara. If anything you’re just on loan. You sure you wanna go through with this? I could make a big scene, hide you in one of my puppets, leave you in the desert where no one could find you. It could be like a fun treasure hunt.”

She rolled her eyes, this wasn’t his first time he had some hair-brained idea to stop this wedding. “You moron. Shikamaru would find me.” 

Kankurou shrugged. “He is as stubborn as you are, you’re probably right. However, say the word and Gaara and I will start an international incident and bring you right back here.”

She began to worry the pendant on the necklace Shikamaru had given her the night before. She’d been avoiding this conversation but it was now or never. “Are you two going to be okay without me?”

“You’re talking about the Kazekage and his adviser, of course, we’re not going to be okay. Being with the deer keeper is what you want so we will survive.”

She sighed before admitting her true feelings. “I feel like I’m being selfish, leaving you and Gaara, moving to Konoha.”

Kankurou waved off her concerns, not surprised by the admission. “It is totally selfish and it is completely the right thing to do. If we didn’t fight that war for you to be able to be with the person that you want, what was the point of all of it? You deserve whatever it is that will make you happy. And Nara makes you the happiest I’ve ever seen you. Nothing means more than that.”

She knew that she loved Shikamaru and wanted to be with him. Still, it was hard not to worry about everyone else in her life. This was never her dream. She wanted to be helpful and acknowledged by her brothers. Now, a happy life with Shikamaru was what she wanted. 

Kankurou could see the hesitation in her eyes. His sister had always been selfless and loyal to the core. If he or Garra made a fuss she would cast aside her own happiness for them. He would never allow that to happen. 

He wrapped a comforting arm around her. “Come on Tem. It’s like you always warned me when we were kids. There’s nowhere on Earth that the wind can’t reach. Even when you’re in Konoha you’ll be here. The work that you do will have far-reaching consequences here. You’re still our Princess.” Temari leaned into his side, thankful for the reassuring words. Her homeland and brothers would be okay. She raised them well. 

“How’s everyone doing out there?”

“It’s a circus act. Tons of dignitaries and important people from all the great nations. Thanks for saving me from it. Garra is out there playing host. We could have probably sold tickets to this. It’s not every day that the Princess of Suna gets married.”

Initially, she and Shikamaru wanted a small wedding. They very quickly discovered that was never an option. Between their respective roles in their villages, the political ties, and familial ones this wedding was going to be an event. She hadn’t realized how many people were invested in their relationship. It represented not only the bringing together of two families but two nations. Their marriage ushered in a new era. Proof that peace had been achieved.

“How’s Shikamaru?”

Kankurou was ready with a snarky remark but just smiled reassuringly. “He’s ready to be married to you.”

He’d check on the groom as one final chance to play the protective brother role. To his credit, Shikamaru hadn’t been intimidated. Whether it was because he knew Kankuro only wanted the best for his sister or that he knew Temari would be more than capable of taking care of him herself, they bonded. Kankuro may joke but he knew that his sister had found the best partner for her. He recognized without a doubt that Shikamaru would love and protect his sister with all that he had.

“I’m ready to be married to him too.” They’d spent so much of their relationship apart, she was excited to finally wake up each day knowing that he was there. 

“Stop it, you’re being gross and romantic. It’s weird.” 

Temari rolled her eyes but was thankful that he could help calm her nerves. “It’s my wedding, what do you expect?” 

He just chuckled giving her another affectionate hug. 

“I love you, big sister.” For so long it had just been the two of them. Eventually, Garra completed their set. The famed sand siblings against the world. Their lives were much different now. Filled with so many people that they loved and stood by their sides. It was reassuring to know that at the core would always be the three of them. They weren’t losing anything their family was just growing. 

“I love you too Kankuro.” 

Surprising them both another set of arms enclosed around them. 

“Garra?” He just nodded and they held onto each other tightly. Temari tried to subtly wipe away her tears. How many times had she held them together just like this in less happy circumstances? Now it was for something much different. Her brothers were holding her together. 

‘Mother, father, I hope you can see how happy we are now.’ 

“Ready Temari?” Garra asked while both of her brothers reached a hand out to her. 

Taking their hands in hers she nodded. “Yes.” 

*

**

Temari held onto her new husband tightly. Shikamaru danced so awkwardly but she refused to let them end the night without slow dancing.

She smiled feeling his warm lips kiss her forehead. 

“I love you wife.”

Wife...she was someone’s wife. Not just anyone’s wife. She was Shikamaru’s wife. So much for marriage being a drag. 

“I love you too Shika.”

“Have you enjoyed everything?” It had been a busy and emotional day but she was finally married to the love of her life. For all that it was, it was perfect for them. 

“It’s been a lot but something I’ll always cherish. Can you believe that we’re actually married?” She grinned, joy sparkling in her eyes. 

“Honestly, no.” He chuckled and she couldn’t help but agree. They both probably would have remained single if they hadn’t met. How their wants in life had changed. 

He placed a kiss against her palm. His lips meeting the cool metal of her ring the outward symbol of his love for her. “Still, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier. Thank you for marrying me.” She nodded resting her head against his chest overwhelmed by emotion and relief.

“Are you okay?” He knew all about her worries and anxieties about leaving home. There were moments that he was genuinely afraid that her love for Suna and her brothers would outweigh her need to be with him. He’d asked her for so much. For the rest of their days, he would prove that her decision was a wise one. 

She gazed out at the crowd. The people that they loved the most in the world enjoying themselves, happy and carefree. Kankuro was celebrating with the best of them and had a pretty intense drinking contest against Killer B. He was now trying to convince Garra to let loose. 

“Come on Garra! Your sister just got married, you should dance!!!!” 

Temari just smiled to herself watching the scene play out. Her heart felt at peace seeing them there happy and at ease. She knew that no matter where she was she carried her brothers with her. 

So she nodded settling back into her husband’s arms before reaching up to kiss him. They had all been through so much and could have lost everything time and again. In the end, she had everything that she wanted. 

“Yes, I have you, we’ll be together. Everything is perfect.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from the headcannon that Kankurou wears face paint because he looks so much like his dad. He hates it so the facepaint. I have a special place in my heart for him being a middle child as well lol I love the Sand Siblings so much!!!!
> 
> Maybe one day I’ll actually write out ShikaTema’s wedding. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Kudos/Comments are never required but always appreciated! 
> 
> If you're interested I have a few smutty prompts that were shared with me that I can't wait to get my hands dirty with lol and I have a few other ideas jumping around but work is starting up again soon. :sigh: I'll be back soon! Till then take care of yourself and know that I love you!


End file.
